Simplicity
by xotayxo
Summary: There are so many simple things in life....some so little, they're overlooked. 2 shot with any couple you want....i envisioned Niley while writing this.


hi everyone !! i'm back....its been a crazy few weeks. i'm in my 2nd semester as a freshman at Penn State University. it's alot of work....for those who are in college....you know what i mean. :)

this is a little 2 part story i threw together.....there's a quote from a Jack Johnson song in here as well...1st person to find it and tell me in the review will get the second part dedicated to you!! 3

**Couple:** technically, i didn't write any names, so fantasize any couple you'd like!

**Disclaimer:** I do not own anything.

* * *

She got up from her towel that she had spread out on the white sand and dusted herself off. Folding her towel under her arm, she looked out across the horizon at the sun. She judged from where the sun was in the sky that it was about 7 am. Letting the sun warm her face one last time, she sighed, and was gone.

She made no noise as she walked through the back door of her beachfront home in Malibu. She stole soundlessly up the stairs to her bedroom and crawled back into bed with her boyfriend. As usual, he didn't make a sound. He just rolled over and pulled her closer to him. She closed her eyes, snuggled into him, and the rhythm of his heart lull her back to sleep.

* * *

She awoke to sunlight streaming through the large bay window in her bedroom. She rolled over and looked at her alarm clock. 10 am. She rolled back over onto her other side and found a pair of chocolate brown eyes that belonged to her boyfriend staring back at her.

She smiled and leaned in to give him a kiss.

"Good morning," She said, and he smiled.

"Good morning to you too," he replied, giving her a kiss.

Neither of them made a move to get out of bed. The two of them just laid there, taking in each other's presence, sneaking kisses every now and then.

She yawned, and he said, "I don't know why you get up so early and go to the beach when you have all day to go to the beach."

She just smiled and replied, "One day, when you get up as early as I do and go to the beach, you'll understand why."

He chuckled. "Yeah, that'll be the day."

She laughed and poked him in the side.

"But today, however, I am perfectly content to sit around and do nothing. I don't have anything to do, no places to be…"

"We'll sit beneath the mango tree," he sang, quoting one of her favorite songs.

She laughed. "It's always better when we're together," she finished.

He tossed the covers aside, stood up, and stretched. He picked her up bridal style. She shrieked in surprise, and locked her arms around his neck. He carried her with ease down the winding staircase and into the kitchen. Setting her down, he gave her a kiss and stroked her cheek.

"You are so beautiful," he said, and she blushed. He always surprised her with heartfelt compliments, and she felt like she was on top of the world.

He started making breakfast while she brewed coffee.

They ate breakfast on the patio, and she offered to clean the dishes while he showered. Once she was finished, she made her way back upstairs and changed into a bathing suit and a simple white eyelet dress. As she walked out of their bedroom, he walked in, a towel wrapped around his waist.

She walked back downstairs and out the back door to the yard. Swaying between 2 mango trees was a hammock, and that was her destination. She settled into the hammock and closed her eyes, letting the sun warm her face and the breeze carry her back and forth.

He watched her from their balcony and smiled to himself. Her blonde curls were spread out all around her porcelain face, and combined with the white dress, she looked like an angel. His angel. He went back into their bedroom and finished getting ready.

He too made his way downstairs, and went out to the backyard. Settling next to her, they did exactly what she wanted to do……sit beneath a mango tree.

* * *

yes i know this was short. and pathetic. but i wanted to post this now cuz i'm in the middle of typing up Decisions, Where Were You?, and Tree House.

expect updates for those either this week or next week.

thoughts?

xo


End file.
